The Desert of the World
by Selena Cloud
Summary: The Umbrella cooperation thought they had contain the virus back at raccoon city. But they were wrong. The virus slowly made its way across the world. In weeks cities. In months the world... I have only seen few survivors left against...a army of un dead.. I couldn't stay with my friends... I was being tracked... tracked by the Umbrella Cooperation. Annabelle story continues PART 3
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy! Time for part 3! Lets do this! Oh and Kaplan is in this one so come on now!**

_The Umbrella cooperation thought they had contain the virus back at raccoon city. But they were wrong. The virus slowly made its way across the world. In weeks cities. In months the world..._

_I have only seen few survivors left against...a army of un dead.. I couldn't stay with my friends... I was being tracked... tracked by the Umbrella Cooperation_

A steal car drove up fast in the distance of the road. The woman driving it was shown as Annabelle Jones. She had light red hair flowing in all directions as the wind was blown into her hair. In the backseat was two woman survivors she had found and taken under her wing. One was 13 years old and the other was 20 years old. They had met a year ago when Anna was looking for survivors in Virginia. The 3 got along very well and the three now knew how to be a bad ass.

"You see any survivors Sam?" Anna asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Not yet" answered the 13 year old girl. Sam was a black haired girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a dirty white shirt with blue short pants and black shoes.

"Alright" said Anna as her hand turned on the radio that was connected to any radio in this area.

"A survivor!" said Sam pointing to a girl wearing a white t-shirt with a brown long jacket and brown pants with brown boots. Anna stopped the car and looked at the womans face. She knew her... She wondered who?

"Stay here" Anna warned as she got out of the car and shut it behind her. Anna walked from the road to the heating sand. She walked closer to the female figure until she was in hearing distance.

"You need a ride?" Anna asked causing the woman to turn around and give off a smile.

"Anna..." the woman said smiling.

"Hey Alice"

**~Desert of the World~**

Alice was sitting beside Anna on the side seat. She had gotten to meet the other two girls.

"So when did you leave the group?" Alice asked. Anna flinched. She hasnt seen the others in a year and a half.

"A year after Angie died and a week after Sarah died" Anna answered.

Alice eyes went wide before she looked at Anna "They killed her?"

Anna nodded "They were tracking me. So I had no other option but to leave"

Anna felt Alice's hand on her shoulder "They were tracking me to"

Anna didn't say a word. She focus on driving.

Alice turned to the two girls in the back seat "You two got names?"

"Sam" said Sam smiling at Alice. She seemed bad ass.

"Taylor" said the 20 year old woman smiling as well. Taylor was wearing a green t-shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans with brown short boots. Her brown hair going up to the half of her neck. Suddenly the car stopped leaving the three confused.

"Anna?" Sam asked confused. Anna features seemed worried and determined.

"Whats wrong?" Taylor asked the woman looking at her features as well. Anna looked at sky to see infected birds circling in one location.

"Infected birds" Anna whispered causing the group to look at the infected birds circling around.

"They have been feeding on infected flesh" Alice started.

"And now there infected" Sam finished.

The four girls looked at each other before they got out of the car. Taylor took out her two pistols from her pocket and smirked. Sam took out her shot gun from her black shoes.

"Lets go" Alice said as Anna looked determined. The group moved out to the source to where the birds are attacking. Anna heard it screaming...panic...she didnt like it one bit.

"Sam, Taylor save as many survivors as you can" Anna said over the radio.

"On it" said Sam's voice over on the radio. Anna and Alice stood still as Sam and Taylor rushed to the survivors. Anna turned to the side to see Rain helping Kayla to the others. She stood by Carlos as she shield Kayla. She turned around and saw fire going towards them. Alice looked at Anna and nodded. The two ran towards them and stood in front of them. Anna and Alice looked the fire and closed there eyes. Flames shot from different directions. Flames...Ashes were everywhere. Killing the infected birds Rain and Carlos looked at the two girls. The flames disappeared. Anna reopened her eyes from her imagination.

She never felt this tired. She collapsed on to Rain's arms who caught her easily. The last thing she heard was Rain saying.

"Welcome back"

**~Desert of the World~**

Rain carried Anna back to the remade camp. Kaplan walked up to her.

"Hey Rain your- is that Anna?" he asked in shock. Rain nodded.

"I better let her sleep. She had a long day" said Rain before she took off into the motel.

Kaplan turned to the two girls who were talking to one another. Sam and Taylor.

"So what are your stories?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 timeeeeee! Ok Ima leave this stuff to you guys. Should I let Rain and Anna fight each other in Retribution or Rain persuade her into joining Umbrella.?**

My brown eyes snapped open as a unfamiliar place came into my view. I looked down to the arm around my waist. What just happened. Luckily I was fully clothed. I heard yawning beside me. I looked to the side to see the woman I thought I would never see again. Rain...

She had her arms around me. My heart could really burst right now. I carefully removed her arms so that I wouldnt wake her. I got up from the bed. After I took one step a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Your awake"

I didnt turn around knowing it was Rain "Hey"

I felt arms go around me. I flushed bright red.

"Why did you leave?" Rain asked. By the tone of her voice I knew she was hurt a bit.

"I didnt have a option" I sighed sadly.

She turned me around "What do you mean" she asked.

"Umbrella was tracking me and Alice. We would have gotten you guys kill" My voice spoke with worry and fear in it. Rain looked into my eyes. She let out a soft smile

"They wont kill me. Im glad your hear now" she says softly as she caressed my cheek. I flushed bright red as she chuckled. I felt her lean closer. I felt my eyes close. Her lips were on my own. I had never felt this good in a long time. We kissed for 5 minutes until she pulled away. She smiled and we held hands.

* * *

I walked out of the motel and watching the people doing something. Alice looked at me and let out a smile. I smiled back. I felt a hand on my own. I smiled knowing it was Rain again. She guided me to where Alice and Carlos were standing.

"Anna this is Claire Redfield" Alice said gesturing to a woman who was a redhead and wearing a white t-shirt with a grey vest with brown pants.

"Pleasure" I said as I took her hand and shook in a greeting. I felt a body crash into me. I looked down and saw Kayla. I can tell she missed me already.

* * *

Rain had introduce me to everyone. I smiled a bit. Maybe she was right.

* * *

~Night~

I gotten two cans for me and Rain to eat and we went to the motel. I knocked on the door and she opened the door with a smile.

"Fruit salad" I said showing the can. She smirked and pulled into the room.

We both ate together with some laughs and some talking along the way. After we ate Rain shared a passionate kiss with me. I felt safe when shes around. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.

We laid on the bed together. Rain pulled me closer to her. I smirked and kissed her on the lips. She whispered into my ear

"Night"

I smiled and whispered the same thing back before my eyes closed.

**Sorry this is short. But Im on writers block. Gah hate this...**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a yawn. I turned to the left side of the bed to see note. I sat up from the bed and picked it up. I looked at the writing. Rain would busy for a while but she left food for me to eat. I smiled before I ate and went outside.

I walked around the convey until I reached Alice.

"Did you show them the book yet?" I asked. Alice showed me a book yesterday of a safe place in Alaska.

Alice nodded "Were in a go" she said as Taylor and Same come up.

"Oh this is so cool" said Sam smiling. Taylor rolled her eyes before she did a small smile

"A place where is safe..." I said as I lifted a hand and putted a finger on my lip "Never heard that before. Lets just hope its for real"

At night I walked to the camp to help the campers get ready.

Sam and Taylor sat with Alice and others to figure a way to Alaska quickly. I was quickly receive of the news and I quickly understood.

In the morning everyone was packed and ready to go. I stepped in the van Rain was driving while Taylor and Sam used the car we were in with Kayla in the back seat sleeping. I looked at the road ahead of me. I never felt this tired. Rain looked at me.

"You can sleep, relax" Rain said. I smiled softly without looking at her before my eyes closed finally relaxed.

I opened my eyes hours later to find out we made it to Las Vegas. It was covered by the sand. Blood, smoke was everywhere.

"Those birds must have gotten here" Rain stated as she drove in a normal way and speed as the others. I nodded in agreement as I looked at the ghost town that used to be a good city to hang out and have fun.

"The desert must have also covered the place as well" I stated as Rain nodded in agreement.

"Hey if this place is real maybe we could get away from it all" Rain said smiling. I let out a soft smile before the car stopped.

"We better get gas or we wont make it to Alaska" Claire's voice ranged through the microphone.

I got out of the car to see a metal rectangular prism. I felt something in there.

I walked up to Alice who was feeling weird as well.

"I feel something in there" I noted as she nodded in agreement.

"Somethings not right" said Alice as she walked to the prism. I followed her as I took out my submachine gun used by the law enforcement. I walked towards the prism. Alice stood behind me with her gun ready.

I settled my head on the metal wall. I heard something from the inside. As Mickey got out the weight gear I stopped him.

"Wait"

Sam and Taylor got there guns ready while Kayla stood with her knifes. Rain and everyone else got ready with there guns. I focus on the door again until I heard snarling then I heard something move. The wall began to open. I let out a gasp as Alice did the same.

"Get back!" Alice called out as she stepped back a bit along with me.

Guns were laid on the metal prism as the wall door opened. I looked mad as I looked at the prism. Zombies ran out in a hurry as they were hungry for out flesh. I started to shoot them in the head. I never stopped. Kayla slashed each dead creature in the head marking them with an X.

I saw as most of the survivors were eaten alive. I was grabbed by a dead zombie only to me to grab its neck and slashed across its neck with my sharp painted nails. It fell with a thud before I shot another dead resident in the head.

I heard screaming. I reacted to the sound and came to the source to see another zombie. I grabbed one of my pistols and shot it in the head. As I turned around I felt my whole body stop.

I didnt move a muscle.

_Hey! What's going..._

_Ugh them again!_

My eyes closed with the Umbrella sign a lot of times. My eyes were still aware. I saw Kayla fighting with her life against the zombies. I heard screaming and eating through my ears. My body still didnt move at all. Kaplan shot every undead he could see. So he has changed a lot. Bad ass

_COME ON!_

My eyes showed the Umbrella sign again before I felt my body move. I lifted up my hand before I became angry all the way around. I walked with Alice to where I saw a Umbrella helicopter. So they were hiding? Figures.

I kicked the door opened before I walked into the tent with Alice and shot every single Umbrella operative until I saw Dr. Issacs escaping in the helicopter. He was bitten as he did. I aimed my pistol before I smirked and lowered the weapon. Kayla and Taylor ran to me.

"Why didnt you shoot sis?" she asked confused.

I smirked "You'll see"

Rain came up to me and looked at my face. She smirked knowing I had a idea with Alice. Kaplan and the some of the survivors came as well.

"Time to kick ass" I smirked.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**pART 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

"Good thing we like a challenge" Alice said smiking while looking through binoculars. I laid on my stomach watching the zombies trying to get through the gate. I smirked. This is the type of challenge I would do. Rain smirked before she looked at me, Kayla and Kaplan.

"This is gonna be fun" Kayla said as Kaplan nodded.

After the watch Carlos gave the most saddest news I heard.

I cried and I hugged him along with my sisters. Rain gave him a hug.

"Ill miss you" she said as she pulled away. Kaplan gave him a brotherly hug before he went to the truck. Kayla hugged me as she started to cry some more. I had some tears come out myself. I saw Alice give him a kiss on the lips before he got in. I walked to Alice and gave her a hug as she started to cry. Umbrella will pay after this day. I got into the van with Alice and others while Carlos was in the truck alone. First One, J.D, Matt, Angie, Sarah...L.J...And now...

Rain saw me in my state and hugged me tight as Kayla got her knifes ready. Alice slowed down the car while Carlos speed ed up to the gate. The truck went through a lot of the undead however the truck flipped over to the side. Then an explosion was heard. I flinched making Kaplan breath slowly.

Alice speed ed up past the gate until we reached the helicopter. We got out quickly with survivors. I carried 5 kids into the helicopter. Rain, Kayla and Kaplan went in as well. Me and Alice stood. All survivors were in. All that was left was me and Alice. K-mart looked at us

"Your not coming?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Take care of the others" said Alice before the helicopter took off. I saw Rain giving me a sad look before I did a sad smile. When It was gone I looked at the hole. It was some dead Alice's? Dead Kayla's... and dead m-me? That is stalker Umbrella right over it. I heard the screaming in my head before me and Alice walked in. I stood out my pistols as Alice took out her knifes.

Alice kicked the door open and looked for security operatives. None was around. I raised an eyebrow. A secret door elevator was opened before me and Alice went down into another lab which is another Hive. The door opened with my gun ready to fire. No one was around. I walked out with my gun trained out. I walked carefully into a lab with Alice.

We turned around and saw a girl with white skin with Brown long hair up to her chest.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she says in a monotone "Im the official artificial intelligence..."

"I know who you are" Alice says cutting her off "I met your sister"

"She was a homicidal bitch" I said to her.

"My sister only went for the logical path for human life" said the White queen. Ima call her that...

"Yea kill a few saving others" Alice mumbled.

"What happen here" I asked.

"Dr Isscas returned in a mutated state based on being infected by a new virus. Thus making him control the virus. That virus was made from your blood streams" said the White Queen.

"What?" My voice was startle and surprised from the news. So red is the only cure for all of this mess.

"Dr Isscas reduce it to destroy the bio hazard for good" said the White queen.

"You mean our blood is the cure for all of this?" Alice asked

"Correct"

I rolled my eyes "Figures"

After the talk was finish the White Queen led us to a door and the door was opened. I had my pistol up and ready as I walked into the dark place.

"Alice, Anna" said a voice. I looked back to know it was the White Queen.

"Good luck" she says. I did a quick smile before we walked in.

"Ill look over there" I said pointing in one direction. Alice nodded before I walked into a different lab in this Hive. I looked to the side to see a human sized bubble. I raised an eyebrow as I looked closer to it a bit.

I saw a human in a bubble. I walked closer to see the female. It was me? I started at the female. Its hair was the same old color I had before in the Hive. Same type of skin. Before I had a chance to think I felt a bigger body crash into mines. I let out a scream before I dropped my gun.

I saw another one of the dead creatures on me. It tried to take a huge chunk out of me. I fought back with I had but I was quickly losing the on top battle. The creature stopped moving and fell on top of me. I looked confused as I took it off me.

"You alright?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw a clone of me. My clone was wearing a dirty lab coat. Her hair was shiny blonde and was long up to her shoulders. Her brown eyes were shiny to me.

"Y-yea thanks" I said standing up. She smirked before we walked away to the labs. Alice was there with a clone of herself. Alice smirked.

"I guess you found yours as well" she says.

I rolled my eyes before I did a smile. After Alice sended her message we walked to glass. We all looked at each other before we saw all of our clones. I smirked.

Time to launch a attack!


End file.
